


Beautifully Danko

by Behave3rd



Category: Wentworth (TV) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Behave3rd/pseuds/Behave3rd
Summary: Just an idea about Kate jenkinson and Danielle cormack mostlyDreamed about something similar to this last night just letting my brain go with the flow so hear goes nothing all comments welcome...so random!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea about Kate jenkinson and Danielle cormack mostly  
> Dreamed about something similar to this last night just letting my brain go with the flow so hear goes nothing all comments welcome...so random!

Kate hops out of the cab 06:30am she sighs 

She pays the driver and tips him, grabs her suitcase from the boot and proceds to go inside and call the lift. once she reaches her floor she gets out and walks to the unlocking it she silently walked into her and her girlfriends small Melbourne apartment. one morning after season 6 of wentworth had wrapped up thinking her girlfriend was simply asleep trying to be as quite as possible.

 

Shhh, she answers the facetime call to one of her best and closest girlfriends.

"Hey babe im surprising Tori I'm making breakfast".

"Aw that's so cute Jenko, aren't you just the perfect girlfriend! Ha! but i really miss you"

"Yeah, I know my darling I miss you like crazy to hopefully we can catch up soon.

"Perfect I'm counting down the days" 

"Me too mawwhhh, bye my beautiful girl" 

Tori was oblivious as she currently had her hole mouth round the girls vigaina whilst fingering the other one. And perfectly Kate couldn't hear any of this as she had brought new super basses headphones they'd probably deafen a horse. Kate thought as she was buying them funny that.

 

As Kate walked down the hallway to the bedroom to get changed out of her work clothes. Kate opens the door and to her shock and horror sees tori cheating. and the worse part is Kate only says two words to say to them. as tori spins her head around with the widest eyes her now ex girlfriend has ever seen.

 

"Kate when did you get back?"

 

'Kate" "Bye Tori"

 

Tori jumps up and runs after Kate as the girls on the bed just laugh.

 

Torri grabs Kate arm and spins her around but Kate in perfect timing clenched her first and without any real thought bam! Smacks torri straight in the jaw, torri falls on the floor and Kate grabs her bags and leaves.

 

And the first thing Kate does? Phones the beautiful Danielle Cormack.

 

Kate

Come on come on Ring ring ring For fuck sake Dan I need you just pick up!

 

Ring ring ring ring ring

 

Dan

Hello?

 

Kate

Dan I need you please come and see me I really need you I know you probably really busy but please your the only one I want right now... Danielle could really hear the upset and distress in Kates voice.

Dan 

"Ok beauitful where are you?".


	2. Beauitfully Danko/Smitten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments and suggestions welcome. I have no idea where I am going with this so I hope it's not terrible. And I hope you can understand it thankyou

 Kate

I'm in Melbourne in the hotel just down the road from where we shot wentworth season 6? Dan Oh yeah I know it I'm but Kate I'm in Perth but I'm going to get ready and get a flight, your not to worry I'll be there soon beauitful" 

Dan hangs up meanwhile Kate just sobbs she checks into a hotel gets some food and goes to sleep meanwhile torri is back at the apartment feeling like the world's biggest idiot it's all just hit her of not what she's done but what and who she's lost the pain she's caused. 

The next day torri is hangover to hell and back she can't really remember what happened only that Kate left and two other girls were there she got really fucked up for no reason. she calls and calls Kate but to no ovale Kate meanwhile Kate just let her phone ring knowing exactly who it was calling because she had sat a certain ringtone for torri and a certain ringtone for Danielle.

Meanwhile in Perth 

Danielle and Adam had fallen out because he states how "every time Kate calls upset Danielle goes running without a second thought for him".  
Which was true but Danielle still didn't want to hear it right now. she had to go and help one of her bestest friends. So off she goes on a plane to Melbourne. She thinks hard about her and Adam for the first 2 hours and for the rest was mostly thought about her boys Ethan & Ahi.

Dan also mulled over what could possibly be wrong with kate this time. Was she hurt? Was she ill? Who knows? She Danielle tried her best to put those kind of thoughts to the back of her mind for now until she could actually she her girlfriend in person she tried drifting off a couple of times but to no avail. so she popped a sleeping pill it worked like a light, Danielle had always hated drugs but she really needed this right now.

Meanwhile in Melbourne 

Kate had been connecting the dots and red flags that she had previously ignored.  
She realized that the sex being off or distant wasn't just in her head or because they were tired or run down or fighting or on a sex ban. it was simply because tori was cheating plain and simple. Kate never thought tori would cheat she never seemed like the type and always said she hated it, that she didn't understand it. But now it all makes sense. Tori had accused Kate of cheating a couple of times in the past year. 

The guilty always accuse the innocent she thought and she was spot on. Argh! Kate this isn't helping just worry about it tommorow she thought. Just forget about the three years you had, it was clearly nothing to her, all those cute,loving,kind and tender moments all the photos, videos, presents snapchats, instergram posts and events together gone just like that. A fire dashed out. She had questions of course but did she want to know the answers? Probably not they would only hurt her or torri' s bitter toung over the break-up would.

After hours of over thinking of what has happened in the past 24 hours Kate started to get a headache not surprising. Kate finally decided to put it on the back burner for now she had far bigger fish to fry.  
Like seeing the beauitful Danielle Cormack.

Speaking of her she has just landed. Getting off the flight all groggy and hungover like. She struggled to get up as the sleeping tablet was quite strong anyways she had things to do and people to see starting with kate as soon as she got through customs and baggage she hopped in a cab and headed straight for Kate hotel room,once the cab pulls up she pays the man 95 Australian Dollars which she thought was a lot for one cab journey from the airport but fuck it she thought Kate was so worth it.

She grabs her bag from the boot and shut it walking to the payment, not even to sure why she brought a bag she didn't even ask her if she could stay or that she would be spending the night she just packed up shop and went thankfully Eathan was looking after Ahi Danielle was so lucky to have her boys they were both such good boys they were and still are even still so close which danielle was thankful for everyday. Dispite the devorces what a blessing she been giving with those two When she came to she blinked a few times and realized where she was. 

Standing outside of kates hotel room wondering which one was hers. could it be he one with the light on whilst al the other ones were off? Kate had said to danielle months ago when they were filming wentworth that if danielle was ever down or in troubke or needed a break kate wouod always leave a light on for her in the darkness so she woupd apways bee able to find her way back to her. She really meant it she kept her promise, Danielle began to cry and then smile after a little at what a kind and tender promise that was to make, 

As she looks up once more she laughs and makes her way into the reception the lady behind the desk seems so up her own arse Dan thought as the lady asked Danielle what she could help her with one of those woman who had been in the same job for 25 years as thinks she's running The Ritz.the lady gives Danielle the master key for Kate's room, which suprized her she must have reconized her and thought she was just visiting a work mate.

Danielle jumps in the evevator and jumps out again she walks down the hallway to room 36.  
She swipes the card on the handle and let's herself in with her bag trying to be as quite as possible  
She creeps in locking the door behind her and quitely putting her bag on the floor she sees that the beauitful blonde has fallen asleep with the light on but with an eyemask on she knew this was for her to Kate could kill two birds with one stone she could sleep and keep her promise too 

Danielle takes off her clothes with only her underwear left on she turns off the light and slips next into Kate putting her arm around kates torso whilst putting her hand under kates left arm. Dan is now the big spoon. Yes Danielle Cormack just did the Smitten Snuggle Ballie Scene. Danielle falls peacefully asleep with Jenko laying so very close to her just where she wanted her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anothe short one im afraid im not to sure i like that story im writing or that i'll keep going with it 

Kate wakes up the next morning and she instantly freezes.   
Fuck! Who the fuck is in my room with me??? Who is holding me? Does she jump up and throw punches? Or does she quietly see who it is?  
She takes the lesser option after all it might be someone she likes.  
She slowly move her hand up to her face, and quietly takes off her eye mask.  
Fuck! She can't belive it it's the beauitful, stunning drop dead straighy turner.  
But what was she doing here? So close soooo undressed damn Kate was instantly turned on.  
She wanted Dan she's always wanted Dan. But to danielle her and Kate are just good friends.  
But if that's what Dan really thought why did she only had a her underwear on and why was she holding her as close as physically possible. She put those thoughts on the back burner, for now she just wanted to rake up and down Danielle's beauitfully toned, musclely, strong and hot physique continuesly kate s month was starting to water with want and need. Damn this woman was truely a devine goodess, how could anybody divorce her? How could anybody in there right mind possibly break up with her or hurt her? Why would you ever wanna leave her? Damn Kate stop this? Just enjoy friendly perving over Dan whilst she sleeps she thought. 

 

Kate checks her phone she has over 20 from torri and 5 from other people she checked the 5 and the last one from torri she laughed after she delted it and blocked her number she checked the weather and her Instagram and then sets her iPhone down on the bedside table and stares at Dan again she truly was a sleeping beauty she falls back to sleep she only planned to sleep for another hour but that never goes to plan .  
Kate wakes up so happy that it wasn't a dream and that Danielle was still there she smiles so brightly secretly so so happy she goes to the bathroom and uses the toilet, brushes her teeth, washes her face and takes a shower when she hops out of the shower she is surprised that Dan is still fasto. She gets changed and dry's her hair, she climbs into bed and turns on the tv and spends a couple of hours on her phone waiting for Dan to naturally wake up as she thought she didn't want to wake her as she obviously needed it   
12am rolls around and Dan wakes herself up she's greeted by a blonde haired blue eyed stunner.

Dan

Hey Kate 

Kate 

Hey beauitful how are you? You slept for a while you clearly needed it.

Dan 

I'm better now I've missed you so much, I shouldn't have brought my stuff as you'll only want me to be here for a day so after were done I'll go.

Kate 

WHAT?!? Dan I don't want you to go! How can you say that? Let alone think it! I want you to stay here with me. Ive missed you more than you'll ever know I love you so much Dan.

Dan 

Don't let Torri here you say that 

Kate 

Ha!,   
We broke up, I'm done with her for good 

Dan

Me and Adam aren't fairing much better 

Shit I'm sorry Kate I just assumed...

Kate

Well you assumed wrong! 

Danielle walks over to Kate and grabs her hands to which Kate pulls away she's a bit pisses at Dan right now   
But Dan was quick she grabs kates hands again and pulls her so close that there faces and are only inchs apart both starring into each others beauitful eyes. Kate pulls away rather quickly 

Kate 

Danielle can I ask you something? 

Dan 

Sure, sweetheart, anything.

Kate 

Why are you in your underwear? Why did you take it off and then climb into bed with me? I know we're good friends but why? 

Dan

I just felt more comfortable and I thought you would to. 

Kate 

Yea..Ok, so what's the deal with you and Adam? What's happened, trouble in paradise? 

Dan 

Ha..Yeah it's never been paradise the only paradise I know and want is with you Danielle thought...  
Just it's on hiatus were bickering and picking stupid, silly fights were nitpicking really, the love hasn't been there for the last 2 years out of the 5 we have been together, truth be told I think it's coming to an end and I think deep down Adam knows that to.

 

Kate 

Oh Dan I'm sorry hopefully it's not to hard for you babe, and hopefully something and someone far better will come out of this mess for both of us.

Dan 

Yeah. So can we just chill you and me and can I stay for a few days? I love being with you Kate 

Kate 

Aww Dan yes of course you can I love being with you to Danielle 

 

They both got into bed and snuggled and ordered room service both secretly very happy that they were both newly single but explaining that to Adam for Danielle was gonna be hard but that's something they will worry about tommorow


	4. The Sit Down

Danielle wakes up first with Kate snuggled into her she loved having Kate here with her like this   
Truth be told Danielle wanted Kate in ever way possible she did love her but did Kate feel the same? She belived she didn’t bow Danielle doesn’t want to place any blame but Danielle honestly feels in her heart of hearts that her and Adam where so rocky and turbulent because of her Denyed feelings for Kate she was trying to be in a loving relationship with a man and falling hard for her co/star and work colleague and the two were clashing together like water and oil. 

Danielle needed to be honest with Kate she thought this was a hell of a lot of thinking to be doing for the 2 minuets she had been up but she needed to be honest with both of her loves one more than the other of course this was going to be anything but plain sailing ⛵️ 

She decides to put some clothes on and wake Kate up she needs to bite this bullet, she needs to face the music once and for all on all sides. 

Kate she whispers.   
Kate, darling wake up   
Babe! 

Kate 

What is it baby girl? She says so sleepy and with a low sexy tone that sends a ping of arousal to Danielle’s core 

Danielle 

Um...I..I need to speak to you babe it’s important so please get up I need to lay all of my cards on the table and be completely honest with you darling...

Kate 

Um...ok sure can I have a minute? 

Danielle 

Sure sorry I know you’ve just woken up and I know it’s a lot to take in, but I need to do this 

Kate 

Ok babe how do you want to do this?   
I love you no matter what you say babe.

Danielle 

Ahh. Thank you I think I’m just going to rant to you everything I’m thinking and feeling and when I say I’m done you can go ahead and say whatever your feeling just please Kate be honest with me and I’ll be completely honest with you...

Kate 

Ok sure and of course so shoo I’m listening very closey 

Danielle 

Ok so here goes nothing.

I am completely in love with you I have been since I meet you since we did our on screen chemistry test that very first day it helps that you are extremely easy on the eye and your body and bubbly personally are just flawless. The reason why Adam and I are on the rocks is because I’m trying to play both sides here. 

I’m in a kinda crappy relationship and have fallen extremely hard for my work colleague. I don’t know what to do even if I hadn’t meet you I would have still left Adam it just would have taken me longer.   
I’m so great full I’ve meet you you have honestly brought so much joy and happiness into my life you’ll never know how much babe I smile so much around you apparently according to my friends and children that when I’ve been around you I glow. Which is corny as shit but it’s true because I feel it. I feel happier, lighter and free when I’m with you and like shit when I’m not, I cannot live a lie anymore it’s not fair on Adam, my children or me.

I just want to be with you every minute of everyday I hate being away from you  
And when I am I’m silently waiting for you to come back to me. I got into bed with nothing on last night because I wanted to feel you on me for the first time since we filmed the Bea & Allie sex scene I wanted nothing more than to tell all of those guys who were filming to get the fuck out come over to the bed and make love to you for the rest of the night I just wanted to thoroughly fuck you into the next week. I want your skin on me, I want your scent of your perfume on me I want the scent of just you on me Kate I want to wake up every morning and look over to see you beautiful face on the pillow beside me, I also want you to know that all those looks in Wentworth, I mean the way Bea looked at Allie was not fake it honestly was not acting Kate. That was all a honest response, seriously that terrorifed look on my face when you kissed me when we were in the kitchen? Remember it?

Kate 

Yes I remember it like it was yesterday 

Danielle 

Ok good because that was completely genuine I had realised that I had fallen in love you that look and every look and touch before and after was about  
You and me not Bea & Allie   
I love Bea and Allie because those characters put you into my life but as far as I’m concerned fuck them this is real life and I don’t know what to I was terrified then and I still am now. So I’m sorry just to rant and rant and I’m not sure you got all of that babe but I do love you I don’t want anything or anyone else.

at all sure I can look but I’ve only got eyes for you so there it is my darling  
I’m sorry I realise now that it’s a lot to take in. And if you want me to pack up my shit and leave I will but please know I’m going leave Adam whatever happens today I’m not on the rebound so don’t worry. I have never felt like this before even when I was married to either of them or any relationships I’ve had before. I have denyed my feelings for you for so long that it has eaten me alive babe and I can’t take it anymore So there it is Kate all my cards are on the table, I hope that makes sense because I really don’t want to have to explain it all again. And I’m sorry. 

 

Kate 

WOW...umm Wow ok babe umm honestly I don’t know what to say and I’m sorry I know it’s not the answer your looking for or the answer you need. Truth be told I feel the same I am in love you I mean I knew who you were before I always thought you were absolutely drop dead stunning I love your personality your bubblyness, your genuine kindness for others is truly a testament to your character you are one of the best humans I’ve ever meet I absolutely adore you and would kiss the ground you walk on if you wouldn’t have ago at me and stop me haha I just love you Danielle Cormack my beautiful girl everything turns me on about you you’re toned legs, the way you swap you’re hips as you walk your plump and Luscious peach


	5. Danko!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle and Kate consulate there true love for one and other! 

 

Kate

WOW...umm Wow ok babe umm honestly I don’t know what to say and I’m sorry I know it’s not the answer your looking for or the answer you need. Truth be your fucking toned and hella muscley back,your guns damn babe your arms getting me wet just by thinking about them and your

Danielle

Yeah...yeah ok Kate I get it you’ve been hardcore perving over me when I wasn’t directly looking at you I’ll be honest I’m a bit pissed of with you Kate I want a more in dept longer explanation than that but I guess that short one will do my beautiful girl that’s new hun?

Kate

I know and I am honestly sorry I did try but I’m just lost for words I’m am honestly speechless.. Danielle gets up from the table walks over to The bed sitting on the bed Kate quickly follows behind her pushing her on the bed forcefully but with a soft kind of way to it as well

Danielle

Kate what are you doing? You are with Torri and I am with Adam

Kate

Danielle do you honestly want me? Do you honestly in your heart of hearts want this? Because if you don’t I’ll leave this hotel right now and won’t come  
Back

Danielle

No...no baby please don’t leave I’m not going to predend I know what  
I’m doing as far as us or that I’m not shitty my pants here but I am sure of ya if this this is all I’ve ever wanted baby girl but If you want to leave than go but I can’t promise I won’t chance you down the hall with my bags because I don’t think my heart can take another hit of separation anxiety

Kate

Awww babe your are so fucking cute separation anxiety hahahaha

Danielle

Yeah I know now let’s turn out phones off and leave a please do not Disturb sign on the door yeah...?

Kate

Sounds to fucking perfect baby I think I’ve died and gone to heaven

Danielle

Hahaha more like hell.  
Danielle thought.

Now make love to me my baby, my beautiful Kate I love you so much my darling before I rip your clothes off you and ravish you

Kate

Yes Boss!

Kate climbs on top of Danielle

Danielle would never admit it but she always liked her lady’s on top she always found it fucking hot!

Kate starts kissing dan so passionately sometimes forcefully Danielle kissed Kate forecefully and with some ergency

But Kate stops them

Kate

Wait dan fuck Danielle fuck

Danielle

What?

Kate

Oh god this is wrong

Danielle

You sure about that?

Kate

No

There tounges intertwine Danielle claiming full dominance here which Kate gladly let her have as Kate was looking at the big picture how she was gonna tease dan how she was going to make her lover beg for her make her scream her name over and over how much pleasure could Danielle take? Before it all got to much?

Just as Kate was thinking all of this   
Danielle flipped her over so now Danielle was on top which made Kate laugh smooth baby real smooth Danielle just smirked and got to work on her lady

Danielle stared by kissing around Kate’s mouth after she realised breathing had become a problem for both of them after such heated kisses she trailed her lips and Toung and fingertips long Kate’s jawline and now down her neck paying attention to the other side as well as Kate let her head naturally fall back and her mouth open from the pleasure she was feeling Kate slightly hisses as she feels Danielle’s teeth slightly nip her neck and now her collarbone as she continues to work her way down her new lovers body as Danielle reaches her collarbone Kate comes two and looks at Danielle looking at her already with some live and want in her eyes it’s enough to nearly make Kate cum in her pants just from that look just then Danielle’s hands get to work it was like an automatic reaction she grabs Kate’s leather knack with both of her hands knuckles facing knuckles and rips her jacket wide open completely ripping the heavy duty zip pulling it down to her elbows forcefully stopping just there she pulls Kate so very close to her lips, looks her dead in the eye and says “who’s cunt is that? Kate couldn’t believe what Danielle just said and she was actually quite offended and with that Kate slaps Danielle across the face Danielle was shocked by this but she didn’t let it show she just slyly smiled at her Danielle responded by lightly grabbing Kate’s throat “I said who’s are you???” Ahh yours baby only yours forever.... Danielle stopped 

“Good girl”

Danielle slowly and painfully trails hers fingers and palm down kates body to her throbbing and very heated core Danielle lightly grabs kates core which makes Kate gasp and shly smile.

Danielle 

I dunno what you are smiling at Jenko I'm gonna make you scream my name over and over 

Kate 

Ha well get to it then baby, and we will see just how much pleasure you can take before eyes roll to the back off your head from pleasure baby and how far you can go before you can't take just can't take anymore 

Dan 

Fucking hell Jenko! She thought as she got to work on her lover 

Danielle gets stared again with her fingertips teasing Jenko neither of them have ever been this turned on with another human before it's scared this shit out of both of them 

Whilst Danielle trails her fingertips up Jenko' s sides Kate quivers under Danielles touches   
Danielle demands that Kate take her top off Kate looks at Danielle as much as she likes to see her lover so dominant this time she wasn't in the mood for it.

Kate goes even closer to danielle there faces on milameters apart Kate looks at Dan straight in the eyes and says make me if you can 

Dan ha she could see that it wasn't working so she took the let's make love for the first time approach 

Danielle helps Jenko take off her t-shirt whilst slowly and passionatey kissing Kate Danielle opens her mouth and Kate slips her toung straight in as there tongues intertwine they both sensuality moan into each others mouths heavy breathing pulls them apart as they both open there eyes to look at each other they smile kates hands quickly grab Danielle arse hmmmm naughty haha 

Kate 

Make love to me baby all night every night 

Danielle 

Yes Boss 

They continue kissing and feeling each other up until Kate take a off Danielle top and pants as well as she slips off her own Kate picks Danielle up whilst Danielle naturally wraps her thigs and legs around kates waist

She carefully lays her love gentally on the bed whilst still snogging her face off Kate is the one who is now dominate which danielle would let her have for tonight because Kate had no idea what Danielle was going to do to her 

Kate slowly trails wet kisses down Danielle Angel scouted jawline and down and along her neck as both of there breathing becomes even more heavy Kate keeps going down further until she reaches her wasteband of her underwear she looks up and Danielle Who just smiles 

Dan 

Take them off my love and fuck me 

Kate grants her request and takes off her underwear with her teeth whilst looking at Danielle straight in the eyes something which turned Danielle on even more Danielle wasn't sure if she had just comed in her pants or not she would soon find out 

As Kate pulls her underwear down her legs and off her feet and Jenko holds them up and looks at Dan 

Kate 

Can I keep these as a souvenir so I know this isn't a dream? 

Danielle 

Yuk Kate that's gross! But sure! 

Just then Kate kisses all the way up from Danielles ankels to the inside of her thigs and stops just below her core 

Kate 

WHAT do you want me to do to you my baby? 

Danielle 

Ahhh ummm fuck you know what I want Jenko 

Kate 

Tell me or I'll leave you here like this all worked up alone with what just transpired 

Dan 

Ahh fuck babe please Danielle breaths out as Kate blows on her do clit


	6. Dankod! Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to anyone if you are still reading this know it’s not the greatest story you have read on here I’ve read some amazing ones but I’m giving it my best shot so thanks

Dan 

Ah damn Kate baby please you have teased me long enough if you carry on I think I’m going to cry or explode 

Kate 

Kate pulls away from Danielle’s throbbing and very heated and wet core she blows on it again this time with hot air   
Ok I suppose you have waited long enough my love 

Kate very slowly and painful rubs and circles on Danielle’s clit she cuts through her dripping wet folds and starts circling around her entrance with the tip of her finger 

Dan 

Ahh fuck baby please don’t stop so good holy fuck stop teasing and fuck me the way only you can 

Kate 

Kate breathes on Danielle’s clit one last time bedside forcefully licking her clit up and down again and again 

Dan 

Oh fuck ahh shit yes baby yes ahh ahhh

Kate is pleased with herself already and she hasn’t even properly made love to her yet as Danielle keeps moaning and panting as the heavy breathing and moan are all that can be heard from the room for now 

Kate gets faster and faster with her licking and sucking and nibbling on Danielle’s heated core 

Danielle 

Please baby fuck me stop making me beg 

Kate 

Ha 

Kate finally after all the asking gives her lover what she wants she just pleased Danielle didn’t bite her head off for making her wait and wait 

Kate thrusts two fingers into her whilst still having her toung on her pulse point 


	7. Dankod! Part 3

As Kate thrusts in and out of Danielle all she can hear from the building other blonde is moans and heavy breathing and sweet nothings   
Kate can feel Danielle’s walls get tighter around her fingers around her but Kate had to time this perfectly so she just went for it she added another finger and her toung too 

Danielle 

Oh my fuck Kate Damn

Kate fastly trails her hand and arm up to Danielle’s throat and grabs it Danielle is now wrestling with pleasure and pain and there is a fine line between them Kate let’s go and Danielle’s smiles signalling that she enjoyed that 

Now Kate thrusts two other fingers into her rectum whilst quickly attacking her neck with kisses and bites then she trails down her neck to her boobs she bites one of her nipples abit to hard as Danielle wanted but it can’t be helped her lover is multitasking all over her naked wet hot body right now so if the littlest bit of pain was the price for the most pleasure she’s ever felt during sex with anyone then she would take it 

As Kate is going relentlessly on Danielle’s body 

Danielle cannot controlle her mouth the bedroom is filling with moans and now screams 

Danielle 

Ahhhh fuck Kate BABY do not FUCKING stop! Ahhhh ah holy fuck I’m going to cum all over you!!! Just as Danielle said this Kate completely took away everything she completely stop touching her Whilst Danielle was pulled from under in under 3 seconds 

Danielle 

Ahh Kate what the fuck 

Kate 

Shut up! 

Kate moves herself around Danielle   
And thrust her toung through Danielle’s went folds and into her entrance 

Danielle ahh fuck baby shit 

And Danielle was bam! Back knocking on heavens door 

As Kate circles her toung in Danielle can Danielle can do is grab her naked shoulder hard as the moaning keeps coming from Danielle Kate adds two fingers whilst saying I want you to come for me baby all in my mouth 

As Kate keeps thrusting and licking her request is granted as Kate hits Danielle’s G Spot for the first time whilst curling her fingers inside of her Danielle releases not only her cum but her heart and soul to 

All poor Danielle can do is scream Kate’s name over and over again whilst swearing in between because of the height of pleasure she was feeling safe to say it’s funny because they both got what they wanted but from them self’s not the other like they originally wanted 

As Danielle comes down from her mind blowing once a lover in a lifetime orgasum she realised that she had absolutely covered her lover with all her sweet juices as Danielle had not only cummed on Kate but squirted too which Kate absolutely loved watching 

As Danielle came two she looked at Kate and realised that her lover was covered in her juices 

Dan 

Oh my god Kate I’m so sorry I’ve never realised like that before or that hard I’m so sorry 

Kate 

It’s okay beautiful girl I loved it you taste Devine something I’m going to love getting used to with a wink and a smile 

Dan

yeah we have the rest of our lives for you that baby...just as those words leave her mouth she flips Kate over as it was now her turn they spend the hole night making honest pure love giving each other everything letting each other see every single fibre and atom of each other neither of them has ever given all of them self’s to another human before and it was so scary but they loved it they had just given there souls to each other which would now bind them together for life 

They both finally tapped out at 7am they both got in the shower decided that the bullshit saying off “were saving water” Approach was best after 1 hour 30 minuets of being in shower together they finally got out deciding that they were both now finally clean and that they really needed sleep they got dry and dressed and got into bed and instantly went further to each other until they were both cuddleing Danielle deciding that she was the big spoon for this morning once again they slept the best of the day away.


	8. Generous Jenko/Understanding Cormack/the sleep in

Danielle was first to wake the first thought to hit her like a bus was what happened last night with the absloutly beauitful Kate Jenkinson. 

Damn her body was so much more stunning then Danielle had previously fantised about she was truly a stunning creature of life and she was honoured to call her a very good friend.

The second was all about her kids eathan now 22 would he be ok with his mother daiting not only a woman but her co-star? On the other hand she knew Ahi would be fine with it he has always liked as every time previously Kate and Ahi have meet Kate had always brought him gives very expensive ones too she even gave eathan Ahi and Danielle a brand new IPhone X along with a MacBook Pro and a IPad the newest ones money could buy of course Danielle protested but Kate shut her down saying that she wanted to treat them.  
Who's iPhone would of course go in the draw as a spear until he was old enough 

 

Danielle quitely got out of bed as she untagled hersepf from her new love she laughed thinking if all of kates genarocity it brought a stray tear to her eye why was Kate being so kind to her and her children? She's a 36 year old woman would could be out having the time of her life bedding any man or woman that she wanted but instead she was here with her she loved her even more for that.

On Kates mad spending spree Kate also brought Danielle a brand new Harley Davidson with brand new leathers, a helmet and a bunch of the freshest flowers as well as chocolate that money could buy which were to be deliver this morning as it happens Danielle brushes her teeth as well as a cats lick shower in order to not wake Kate.

An hour passes Danielle plays some games on her phone as well as checking her Instagram she had to delete most of the fans tagging because it was just to much she does see some of them but there were hundreds far to much for her to handle most were about her previous role as Bea Smith. She was deep in thought about all the happy memories of her wentworth days a stray tear escaped her once again she was abruptly pulled out of her thought by a firm nock on the door just for a second she got scared and a bit panicky but she answered anyway 

A large man smiles and speaks first 

"Mrs Cormack"

Danielle 

"I havent been Mrs in years 

She glances over at a sleeping Kate 

"But I hope that changes" 

"Yes"

?

"These 12 red roses are for you as well as these fresh Lilly's, also I have these chocolates and these keys for you, Miss Cormack"

Danielle 

"Um sorry? What?"

?

"Unless I have the wrong room? These were all purchased by a Kate Jenkinson for a Miss Danielle Cormack as per instructed we delivered them to your Sydney house and apartment but both times nobody was home so we got reinstructed to deliver them here"

Danielle 

"No you don't have the wrong room my darling can I just ask how much did this cost Miss Jenkinson? 

? 

Um well I am actually not supposed to disclose private information but as it's you Danielle and I am such a big fan of Rake and Wentworth it cost Miss Jenkinson in total $20000 

Danielle' s jaw hit the floor 

Danielle just looks over at the sleeping blonde and laughs 

Danielle

"Of course she spend 20000 on me for fuck sake Kate!"

Danielle 

"Ok Thank you and what are these keys for"

? 

"Oh these baby's are for your brand new 2018 Harley Fat boy in Red it's parked outside here are the tags and the new paperwork aswell as documents" 

Danielle 

"Ok thankyou very much you have both made my morning"

? 

"Enjoy everything Miss Cormack you deserve it all and more have a wonderful day Red! 

Danielle 

"Hahahahaha Thank you, you too!"

Danielle sets everything down on the side for now she really didn't need or want to accept 20000 worth of gifts from Kate she thought about waking her up and having ago but she decided against it as it would only hurt and upset the both of them and after all it was the nicest most expensive gifts she has ever been given  
Apart from her children of course! 

She sat looking at gifts and ocassonaly at Kate 

How could she ever repay her? Danielle usually returned the gifts she recived from her lovers because she didn't want them but it had dawned on Danielle that Kate was the love of her life her one is this life her true love and it was not that she didn't want the gifts from Kate but she didn't want her spending any money on her but she has and she cannot bite her head of for a kind gesture 

After another hour Midday rolls around damn Danielle thought Kate must have really needed this sleep so she browsed on hee phone until Kate finally naturally wakes herself up 

 

Kate 

Ahhh as she stretches 

"Good morning my beauitful darling"

Danielle

"Aw good morning yourself stunner! Damn baby you must have really needed that sleep it's 12:10"

Kate 

"Ha yes I did you throughtly and relentlessly fucked me hard last night baby I loved every millisecond of it"

Danielle 

"I'm glad I haven't lost my touch after all I'm knocking on 50's door"

Kate 

"As if fuckoff babe you are the hottest woman I know fuck I hope I look half as good as you when I get to 50"

Danielle 

"Ahh fuck man baby why did you buy me 20000 dollars worth of gifts?"

Kate 

"Because you deserve nothing but the best baby" 

Danielle 

"But baby you could have gone to the garage and brought me flowers there you could have brought me a second hand Harley not a brand new Harley Davidson from the dealership and $2k on flowers" as well as expensive chocolates baby, how did you know I would be here?"

Kate 

"Honestly babe? I'm not getting you shitty 10 dollar flowers from the gas station and cheap ass chocolates  
I was going to get you 24 carrot catier watch but I didn't know your wrist size sorry"

Danielle 

"Oh babyyyyyyy!!!!" 

Kate 

"Hahaha come on let's go get some breakfast" 

Danielle 

"Ok baby I love you so much Kate your mine now"  
.


End file.
